


Minecraft- The changes of you

by Cindercat13



Series: The king of worlds journey [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Past Lives, Undead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindercat13/pseuds/Cindercat13
Summary: A summary on all characters backstories before getting into the real story.
Series: The king of worlds journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800208
Kudos: 4





	Minecraft- The changes of you

Cannon Covora. A young adolescent in a busy forest market in the middle of nowhere. Welcome to the silk road of the world of Minecraft, just before the solitude of the spruce and oak sparse thicket of woods. It was a place that wasn’t your average market, it was more like a town full of home businesses though not an official one. But the locals called the place the emerald trade, which outside of the place other people couldn’t mention without sparking the image of fantasy with a green sparkle. The place was a magical one that was mainly held up by the stuff. Lanterns of different colors held up by flouting torches if they sagged too much before reaching the other side, the main center of the town was a massive old oak that had bits of its old bark flouting not that far away from it and they often were used as the steps to climb it. The whole town was supported by the people and trust, a fairy town that most other official towns wished they could copy.

But back to our little Cannon. He huffed as he placed another box up on the table of his set up stall, whipping a sweat off his brow and then groaning as he felt his sweat-soaked shirt peel off his stomach for the millionth time when he stood back up. He decided he had enough and took it off casting it to the side just behind his little chill station he had ready for use when he was done.

“That sweaty already? Ether you’re somehow working harder than me or you drank a fire resistance potion again,” a middle aged man said from behind him.

Cannon turned around and smiled, seeing his old man hold two crates under his arms. He took one and made room for it next to where he put the one before. “Or I could just be too hot to handle,” the teen said flexing with a smug grin. His father laughed heartily at his son’s antics before walking further back into the setup of their store.

This left Cannon some time to think, he wanted to look around the market to see if he could find some stuff for his birthday. He had been saving for months now for something expensive to spend his gold ingots on, hopeing to find something like a weapon or maybe something just really rare.

He grabs his pouch of gold and is about to walk to the back and tell his dad he’s heading out when his old man beat him to it. “Hey Cannon, I know this is really short coming but where going to need that bag of your to get-” Cannon’s dad said walking out to the front when he realizes Cannon holding his said back and a look on his face that told him that he was walking in on bad timing. He eyed Cannon before asking, “where you planning on going somewhere?” he asked. Cannon gripped onto his little bag that held his hard earned currency with a small dread forming in his stomach. “I was going to go get myself a present, I mean, it is the big sweet 16 right?” he asked nervously.

Cannon’s father felt his chest ache as he had known Cannon had been saving up money for half a year now for this day. But as much as he hated telling his son this, they really didn’t have much room for improvement on the go because they just didn’t have the money. They have done this song and dance before on many occasions, so he knew Cannon could see where this was heading.

He sighed and said, “We’re out of stock on gunpowder, and we need to get some because some of the artillery from the kingdoms up east are coming down for resources for TNT. That’s the majority of our money for the year Can’… I know you have been working your butt off for this but I’ll tell you what,” he had Cannon’s attention for a second. “After the powder boomers come through and the thing dies down, a few months later we’ll go out and get you something, sound good?” he asked hopeing Cannon saw too reason.

Cannon sighed sadly but pulled a failing smile with an equally weak thumbs up showing that he’ll do it, but he didn’t like having the idea of to spend his hard earned money that he took pride in, on something for the shop. But he had a bit of a plan brewing.

“Atta’ boy. Go on and get going,” his dad said patting him on the shoulder and letting him walk out and around the market.

Cannon had a plan so he could hit two birds with one stones. He would head to the westward side of the market and bye what he wanted and he would go to one of the cheaper vendors for the gunpowder. His father told him to never go to the west side of the market as its where a lot of deals and robbers were found, but Cannon would be on his guard.

He walked up to a stall that had gemstones on for sale conserving of lapis and diamonds and even some emeralds. Cannon had his eyes on an emerald belt and walked up to the owner smiling. “Hello,” he greeted. The owner turned around from what they were doing and turned to face the boy. “What can I help you with?” they asked. “How much is the emerald belt hanging there?” he asked pointing to said item. “40 g, think you can cough that up?” the owner said smug and sure of themselves.

To their surprise Cannon did pull out the right gold and had some for spare. “That should be it,” Cannon said with an equally smug shit eating grin. The owner took the money in a huff and then got the emerald belt down for Cannon just to get him to leave. Cannon took the belt and put it in his inventory before actually putting it on his person so it couldn’t be stolen.

As he was walking away and down to another path of stalls to look for cheap gunpowder he saw a group of high rise knights talking amongst each other smiling and laughing over what looked like booze. Guys like them, where hero’s to many of the kids here in the market. A pole to standardize yourself to, and as an overall, just being a hero story that was awesome to listen to in context.

Cannon smiled as he had seen enough of these guys before when he was a kid and had sense then grown out of that faze and had taken to more roles to helping around the store. But what did catch his attention was a boy looking close to his age talking to a store owner in a diamond armour chest plate and a brand new looking iron sword. He had the same symbol on his back that the other knights did, and that gave Cannon the impression that he was maybe some sort of knight in training but then why the very strong duds if he was only a trainee? Well Cannon wasn’t that interested to find out, but what he was interested in was the store next to where the young knight was.

He smiled and jogged over and was just half way there when he was shouted at. “Hey!” Cannon stopped and looked over to where the shout was and saw that the group of knights had their eyes on him. The young boy raised a brow at them in an expression that asked if they were talking to him. When they knew they had his attention the all walked over. “Odd to see a little digger like you on this side of the market. What are you doing here boy?” a man who looked like the captain asked. Cannon backed up, not liking how these guys towered him and had cornered him. “Just getting something for the store.” Cannon said trying to get out of the little circle they had him trapped in.

The captain seemingly looked behind the group to see if the young trainee was watching them, and when he saw that he wasn’t he continued to do his _“business”_ with Cannon. “Under the law of the Enzerall capital of the structure code, you are to give what gold you have left to us under the crown of prince Quinton.” The captain said holding out a hand as if expecting the money right then and there. Cannon knew the laws of the closest capital to here, and he knew he was under no laws that said he had to hand them his money. That would work if he was a slave or peasant, but sense he wasn’t, this guy had jack to say he had to give him his money.

“I’m not a slave, and I’m not a peasant. So the best I’m going to give you is dirt buddy,” Cannon said with as much of an aura of hostility he could muster.

This turned out to be a massive mistake. He then had one of the knights from behind him take his bag from his belt, and when he spined around to try and get it back he was then punched in the face and then harder in the gut making him fall to the ground. He was then kicked in the head and felt his body go slack, but he was still conscious and could see but barely as it was just blurs of colour that he could just make out to be people. He saw who he assumed was the trainee look at him with a concerned face and took a few quick steps forward to him, as if he was about to rush to see if he was okay, but he then stopped abruptly and looked up to who Cannon guessed was the captain telling him to stop. The trainee looked at Cannon one more time before walking past him and out of Cannon’s peripheral vision.

Eventually Cannon got his focus back and only then did he feel the spike of pain flare in his head and gut, he threw up what lunch he had that day and begged to Notch that he didn’t have a concussion. After a bit of dry heaving Cannon looked up to see what time it was and he realized it was late afternoon. He knew his father would have expected him back by now and would easily be worried about him now. Fighting the throbbing and dizziness in his skull he got up and started sprinting for home.

When he got there he saw his father with an iron sword equipped and a panicked look on his face when he noticed Cannon walking toward him and held out a long exaggerated sigh. He dropped his sword and ran up to Cannon giving him a tight hug and something that Cannon couldn’t quite hear just right. But what did make sense to him was the presence of upcoming vomit.

He guessed his father was in the middle of scolding him when he suddenly threw up and nearly dropped to the floor being caught by his father before his knees hit the soil. He heard his father make a tired sigh and directed him back into the store and set him in the back on a chair, giving him a bucket and a bottle of water. He then grabbed a stool and sat in front of Cannon waiting for him to finish with the water.

Once Cannon finished he looked at his father with a sad look that made it look like he was a puppy that had just been kicked, but to also be fair he was just kicked. While his father had an unreadable expression that Cannon couldn’t tell if he was disappointed with him or what. There was a long silence before his father spoke up.

“What happened? What did you get that made you look like you were drunk?” his father asked. “I had this plan that I would get something for my birthday present and then head to the westward side to get cheap gunpowder. But I got the gift, and before I could get to the store to get the gunpowder I was approached by a group of knights who said I had to give them my money. When I said no they stole my bag and punched me in the gut, and when I was down, one of them kicked me in the head. And now here we are…” Cannon said solemnly just begging that the crushing disappointment would be over soon.

But to his surprise Cannon only got a pat on the back. “I will admit that it would have not been a half bad plan if it had worked… but you broke a few rules in the process. You went to the west side of town, you were selfish and put your own wants before your needs, and you deliberately disobeyed me.” There was a pause. “I will think of a punishment later, but for now you will apologise to the knights who have come for the gunpowder. And it better be a good one, because these guys are close friends of mine and they had to travel days just to get here for one item that isn’t here.” Cannon let that sink in for a second as he knew he had royally fucked up. He was more disappointed with himself than anything right now. “I will tend to the shop for now and when the knights are here I’ll call you to the front. I believe you have a concussion now so I don’t want you falling asleep but I don’t want you to do anything straining. Read a book or something, I don’t care, just keep yourself occupied.” And with that his dad left.

Cannon knew he had so royally fucked up that there had to be a new word for it. He sat there for a second and looked further into the back of the shop where their own personal stuff was kept. He slowly walked over and grabbed a book he had been studying up on of various things to do with his world. Such as laws and other things to do with different monarchies around the world along with some other stuff like fighting techniques and even some things to do with red stone and just plain old monsters.

When he opened the book to where he was last at, he found himself on a page about monsters or as they were really called, mobs. He found himself looking at the study of the creeper when he saw the theorised sketch of the internals and how it possibly self detonates itself. That then got Cannon thinking… when he was a kid he remembered some stories that knights told on how they got some gunpowder from killing creepers.

That gave him the idea. He knew his dad liked to collect weapons from time to time, and he had no doubt that he would have a spare sword in the back or something. He’s never actually seen any real life mobs before because the town was so well lit that none could spawn, and even then the only place they did spawn was in the swamp land behind the town.

He knew this plan was very dangerous and reckless, but maybe he could get some gunpowder and even get some praise from his father’s friends when he got the powder.

With a plan in mind, Cannon left open the book on his chair and also left his emerald belt there because it could possibly slow him down. He ran to the back and found another iron sword and equipped it in his hot bar so he could easily grab it when he needed to. He also grabbed some torches so he could see what he was doing.

He carefully sneaked out the back and along the border of town so he could still see while keeping close just in case he needed to run. By the time he got to the end of town he could already smell the swamp and as he carefully and slowly walked further and further away feeling more and more dread build in his chest.

He kept on walking until he was a few kilometres away from the light of the town, it was around just after sunset so mobs would be out and about by now. And sure enough there were a few zombies and skeletons here and there but no creepers yet.

Cannon waited for a while before he started seeing spiders show up and they became rides for the skeletons on some occasions but he was three hours in and still no creepers yet. He had some bones and rotten flesh on him because he had taken out some skeletons and zombies, but he was still waiting to spot a creeper, he just hoped he could get back in time to hand the gunpowder in before anyone realised he was missing. Oh he knew regardless he was going to be in trouble when he came back, he just had that feeling.

It was finally just one hour away from midnight and it had begun to poor rain in the swamp. Cannon was so tired and so fed up with his luck today. Notch must have decided to really not like his guts today. He was sitting under a dead oak with the grass under him turning sloshy and muddy, and thunder was sounding off in the distance and coming closer by the minuet. When he finally heard it…

A small hiss that didn’t sound like the spiders he’s been hearing for the last few hours. No, this sounded like the small hiss of starting TNT. Cannon whipped his head around from under the oak tree he was sitting at and saw just faintly from where he was a lighter moving green than his scenery. Cannon wasted no time and charged head first to the creepers direction.

He cut at the creature’s throat and then impaled it, and for a quick measure he stabbed into the monsters eye and dug straight into its brain. He pulled his sword out and waited for the creature to fall. When it did it disappeared into a small puff of smoke to reveal a small bit of gunpowder. All Cannon needed now was two more and that would be enough for the knights to take.

Cannon heard another odd hiss behind him, and he saw that another creeper had spotted him, and was walking towards him with its body becoming slightly bloated and a long small hiss was sounding off like letting air out of a tire.

Cannon grabbed the gunpowder quickly and was about to charge at the moss bomb when he heard a distant shout. “Cannon!” said teen turned his head to see who was calling him when the creeper he was charging at was right in front of him and exploded.

Cannon was sent flying backwards and landed in the shallow water feeling dazed and confused with a serious case of whiplash. He then heard a quick and sharp- ‘shlink!’ before feeling the most agonising pain in his life flare up in his leg, making him scream at the top of his lungs.

_(Earlier)_

Cannon’s father was just unpacking the last of the boxes of supplies when he heard someone cheer his name. “Sheen!” he recognised that voice as being his first ever and last apprentice Capital.

Before he meet Cannon’s mother, Sheen was a royal guard in charge of protecting the king. But when things had started getting a little rough for Sheen’s instincts he resigned his position to his apprentice he was training at the time and moved away with Cannon to the Emerald trade. He kept his life of him being a knight out of Cannon’s knowledge as he knew the kid was too much like him for his own good, and if he knew his father was once a high end knight then he could possibly want to try and pursue that career as well, and that was the last thing Sheen wanted for his son.

He looked up to see Capital walking up to him with open arms and a big smile on his face, the same old boy he trained all those years ago. “Capital,” Sheen said happily back and coming in for the hug as well. They patted the other on the back before pulling away. “Been a while old timer,” Capital said smiling and holding his hands on his hips. “Not that old yet but I will admit I’m getting close,” Sheen said returning the smile with a tiered one. He then remembered why they were here and suddenly had a frown on his face but his old apprentice didn’t seem to notice as he was busy reaching out for something behind his back.

Sheen was about to open his mouth to explain how sorry he was that he came all this way for nothing when Capital beat him to it. “Okay so this year we are on a very important crunch of a supplies mission and a payload one, so we actually need a lot more gunpowder than normal this year. I know you have to have it you always deliver for us, this should about cover it.” Capital said pulling out a very familiar looking bag from behind his back that Sheen assumed was attached to his belt.

But that bag was his son’s money bag.

Sheen gritted and bared his teeth with a growl rising in his throat. “Capital, Saint, Brick…” Sheen said quietly with venom. Then shouting as loud as he could in his commanding voice “YOU STOOP AS LOW AS STEALING FROM A CHILD! AND EVEN THEN AN UNARMED, DEFENCELESS PERSON!? THIS IS MY SON’S BAG! HE SAID HE GOT ROBBED FROM SOME KNIGHTS EARLYER TODAY BUT I WOULDN’T THINK THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN YOU!” Sheen laid into Capital shouting into his face like it was back in the old days when he was training him. Capital stiffened straight as a board and looked forward as if he was fifteen years old again getting lectured.

Sheen started pacing gripping his hair as if he was about to rip it out and then did a dramatic sigh/scream into his hands before ordering them to stay there. He walked back into the tent to see if he could grab Cannon and get him outside so he could see this. When he saw an open book with the page on a creeper, and Cannon’s emerald belt on the chair he was resting in before. A massive ball of dread fell into Sheen’s stomach as he then quickly ran into the back to see if he still had all of his weapons. When he saw he didn’t have his iron sword anymore, he went into his room and grabbed his diamond armour and sword.

He ran back out shouting at Capital and his men. “All of you with me! Cannon has gone to go fight creepers to get the gunpowder!” they all then started running behind Sheen following him to the back of the makeshift city. “Capital, I blame you for this. When you knocked him out, he was actually on his way to buying you the powder. So you’re now left with no stock, and in more than deep shit, and if he dies out there because of your dishonour. I will personally come up to the king and ask for your removal!” Sheen shouted as they were nearing the tree line to the swamp.

“By the way what’s with the kid? And why is he already in diamond?” Sheen asked when he noticed the kid in the middle of the group, almost if like the adults were protecting him. “About that. You know when you were talking about-” “hey is that him over there?” another knight interrupted Capital.

Sheen looked past the rain and saw Cannon charging at a creeper. “Cannon!” Sheen shouted. Cannon stopped but the creeper he was charging at exploded sending Cannon flying into the shallow of swampy water, and the sword he was holding flew into his leg and had pinned him to the ground. Sheen could hear Cannon let out a blood-curdling scream and his first instinct was to run to his son. “I’m coming Cannon!” Sheen yelled sprinting and dodging threw all mater of mobs, even cutting some down. When a massive lightning strike lit up the dark sky. When Sheen could see again, he saw a charged creeper walking its way out of the water and heading right towards Cannon. “Cannon! SON!” Sheen yelled as a desperate last attempt, but then the kid in diamond armour ran in front of him and jumped in front of him as he heard the glowing white monster start to hiss.

Cannon writhed on the ground in agony, his hearing completely listening into the flat line in his head. He could just hear his name being called out over the ringing and rain when a lightning bolt both blinded him and made him deaf again. And just as he got his sight back he saw a snow white glowing creeper with a blue aura around it rising out of the water like some sort of swamp monster. He saw the thing looking at him and then slowly walking up to him. Once it was standing over him it looked him dead in the eyes with a blood bright red. The last thing Cannon heard was his father’s voice.

_“SON!”_

_…_

_…_

_…_

Sheen watched with horror as the charged creeper blew up right above his son and enveloped the whole swamp with a loud boom. All the mobs had fled and the kid who jumped and tackled Sheen before the creeper blew up got off of him and looked to where there was now a massive sized creator.

There was nothing but the feeling of the rain hitting his skin as Sheen looked at where his son was. He felt for one of the first times in his life, numb. Dull, cold, and grey. A broken face beared on Sheen’s head, he was slumped in a crouched position as tears started falling down his face sometimes joining with the rain water. He was now a shattered man as he tried to carefully listen out for his son’s voice.

Capital slowly walked over and saw his old teacher on the ground crying. “Sheen… I-” “STOP.” Sheen said. “I don’t want to hear it. Nothing will save your ass when I’m through with you.” he paused. “Go. Leave me be.” Capital hung his head in shame and made a two finger gesture that told his men to move out. But the young trainee ignored him and sat next to Sheen. “Aren’t you going to follow your captain?” Sheen asked. “I don’t want a mentor who sets an example like that. And don’t worry about coming back to the kingdom, I’m pretty sure he knows he’s fired.” The kid says looking at him. “Well I would have to go there so I could set a word for the king.” Sheen said. The kid seemingly flinched and there was a long drawn silence for a second. “The-” “*Cough!* *cough!* *cough!*”

Coughing from the crater cut the kid’s words short as the two got up in a hurry to see what was happening.

In the ditch that was being slowly filled with water laid a creature they didn’t even know what is was. It instantly reminded them of a creeper but it didn’t look right.

Its body had a human torso except it looked like it had both arms cut off as it had muscular shoulders that just looked awkward. Its legs had multiple joints that you had to wonder if this was an alien or not, and it had markings like face paint under its eyes, and it had what looked like a fur pelt growing out from its back along with familiar looking spiked hair that Sheen instantly recognized.

The man jumped down and lifted the creature out of the hole and to a dry and shaded tree where it thankfully wasn’t as soggy, and the kid followed him, placing some torches around when they stopped. The creature groaned with a familiar tone to Sheen as is slowly opened its eyes to look at the two who were just staring at him. “Dad… …what *Cough!* happened?”… A very familiar voice asked from the monsters mouth. Sheen was crying and also trying not to look too scared because this was his son. Cannon… he… looked like a hybrid of a Creeper and himself. Sheen could almost think his boys name was ironic now.

The kid behind him stood gob smacked as he looked like he was debating on ether running or staying put. He thankfully stood putt and pulled out a potion of healing and handed it to Sheen who made is son drink it. “Thanks kid,” the retired knight said. The boy just nodded once.

Once Cannon didn’t feel like he was coming out of a hangover he tried to sit up though felt uncomfortable. His arms felt like they were where his legs should be and his legs felt like they were where his ass should be. It wasn’t until he looked from left to right did he notice his arms weren’t where they should be, it looked like they had been amputated. “Umm… dad? Where the neither are my arms?!” Cannon shouted as he tried to sit up. His dad just sat him back down and cupped his face so that he would be looking at him and nothing else. “Cannon… I… …don’t honestly know how to properly tell you this. But, I just want you to calm down first, we are going to take this as slow steps at a time…” his dad said then reaching down to what were now presumably his sons new hands. He held a strong grip and then looked back up at his son. “What does it feel like I’m holding?” he asked. “My hand but its odd, like a phantom pain sort of deal… and it feels so trippy,” Cannon said as he flexed what felt like his hand and then testing his other hand.

Sheen then stood up and walked around his son to help push him up and get him on his feet. Cannon stood but albeit on shaky legs like a new born sheep. Everything felt off, it was this awkward feeling of having limbs disproportioned and phantom pains as if the limb was still there put also feeling it was in a different place, but from his general judgment he could conclude that he probably looked in the figure of a creeper with maybe a few other details.

The kid who had been quiet the whole time then offered him a bottle of water, Cannon nodded and tried to reach to grab the bottle but then nearly fell off balance as he remembered that he was a quadruped now. The boy made a gesture to just open his mouth and he would pour it. Cannon obliged and let the cold liquid flow down his throat. “Thanks,” “no problem.”

Sheen then heard commotion from further up from them. And it wasn’t the sound of mobs. People from the village who sold mob parts where coming back from the hunt for the night, and if they saw Cannon the way he was. Well at least they would find out if he dropped gun powder or not.

Sheen had to rule out things very quick. He couldn’t run the shop and sneak out to see his son, because people would catch onto him very quickly and they would very likely rat him out. And that likely applied if he tried any form of hiding him. So the best he could do was try to get his son away from here. But then again he didn’t know if other mobs would attack him, or even just other people. And having no arms kind of put him at a heavy disadvantage. So he had an idea that would help his son and quite possibly this kid in the long game.

“Hey, kid.” Sheen addressed the boy. The teen looked at him ready at attention. “You’re training to become a solider right?” he asked. The kid nodded. “Do you know about the basic survivals of an adventurer?” “I know combat sir, but Captain Capital didn’t deem it necessary for me to know survival.” Both of them could hear Cannon groan as he sounded annoyed. Sheen knew if his son could slap his forehead he would because he was doing it to. “That fool couldn’t teach you for shit on anything. Trust me kid, at this point your gona learn more from hands on experience than him. Which is why I got a deal for ya.” The boy listened.

“If you can head to the Obsidian Domain then I can start ya on a clean slate. And on the way you should get some experience in more than combat. On the condition that you take my boy with you and protect him since he is obviously not in the sorts to do much of anything.” “Gee thanks,” Cannon said looking annoyed at his old man. “The jobs there are so much better than at the Diamond Empire, your skill would do better there, trust me. And I have a few connections to the mages there so they may be able to fix my son.”

Sheen then cupped his hands together and whispered something under his breath that nether boy could understand. Three horseshoe charms appeared flouting out of his hands and he grabbed one putting it around his neck and then putting one on Cannon’s neck and handing the last to the boy. “These are trackers and communicators that I can see you with, I can get there quicker because you guys have to take the long way around. Cannon, go through the labyrinth caves to start off with. I trust you kid with this.” Sheen said handing the young knight an enchanted map. “This is one of those really old maps that tracks you from no matter where ever you are in this world. Guard it with your life unless you want to be going in blind. Cannon will teach you survival, it’s just your job to put it into action. I will talk to you two every day as best I can… take care of each other.” Sheen said then picking up and then handing the torches to the kid before hugging Cannon one last time and sending them on their way.

The two teens looked at each other and then started taking their first steps of what would be a million more before they reached their destination. The kid looked nervous while Cannon had tears running down his face. And as they entered the caves their echoes of their shaky breaths fell onto deaf ears as Cannon walked beside the kid in diamond armour before he realized something. “Oh yeah, I never did get your name.” Cannon said looking up at the taller teen. “Quinton. But call me Quin.” “Alright there Quin,”

As Sheen walked back to his shop where he was sure Capital was waiting he was tensing his mussels again and again just waiting to clock that fool right in the teeth. And just as he thought he was waiting at his stand. When the captain noticed his former mentor coming up to him looked mad he knew he was in a world of pain, but he then noticed that Quin wasn’t with him, was he carrying his kids body back or something? “Uh… Sheen? Where’s Quin?” Capital asked. “Is that the kid in the diamond armour?” Sheen asked. “Yeah, where is he?” “Well sit your ass down because I’m going to tell you along with the lecture,”

After Sheen filled Capital in. It was his turn to be mortally pissed off. “YOU DID WHAT!?!” Capital shouted getting the entire streets attention. “Do you have any idea who you just sent off into a death trap?! And how much trouble you are now in?! YOU JUST SENT OFF THE PRINCE OF THE DIAMOND KINGDOM!!” Sheen was about to do a rapid fire of shouting of his own turning this place into a war zone when he heard the last part about the prince. “What?” Sheen said with his mouth slightly open. “Sheen… I really hate to do this, but… Sheen Covora, you are under arrest for abandoning the royal. You have a right to remain silent.” Capital said grabbing a firm grip on his old mentors arm. “Hold you horse, because you need to get the facts book out of the satchel. It’s the prince, not the goddam king.” Sheen said looking even more furious, “He is to be the king! We were transporting him to the Redstone Capital so he could wed the princess there! And that was what I was trying to tell you before! The king is dead!” Capital shouted.

Sheen felt the knot in his stomach turn into a rock that fell straight down to his legs as he felt like he royally fucked up, almost literally. “Hang on. I told them to go to the Bedrock Empire, they should be heading there.” Sheen said lying. He had a sinking feeling the prince didn’t want to be found because otherwise he would have spoken up when he sent them on their way. “Well then grab your stuff because your gona help us find him.” Capital said.

Sheen nodded before heading in his store to pack. He had a horse in a stable behind his store that if he was quick he could ride off to the Obsidian Domain and meet the boys there. He packed food, mining equipment, and weapons. But when he saw Cannon’s belt he grabbed that to and headed out the back running as quietly as he could to get to the stables.

Once he was there he quickly saddled up and kicked off and out the back of town to make a stealthy get away. Once he was on the ride he looked back and then smiled forward. He could not believe how it felt to be the rebel for once. But he also thought of the lecture he was going to screw into that princes brain.


End file.
